How did Lockhein get Esmeria to release the children to him?
Setup Question: How did Lockehein get Esmeria to release the children to him? Stage: The scene takes place in the Event "Esmeria's Noose" after Hewitt gets thrown into prison for allegedly stealing Lady Esmeria's necklace. It is late into the night and the castle is heavily lit by candle light. Esmeria just received word by messenger that the thief was caught and her necklace has been recovered, but it was found with the chain broken into 3 seperate pieces. Shortly after the messenger leaves, Lockehein enters the throne room, escorted by cautious guards at either side. It is general knowledge by the guards and Lady Esmeria that this man is a lacky, but a highly regarded lacky, but none other than Duke Pelinor himself. Lady Esmeria sits upon her throne and her two personal guards at her sides stand at attention. It hasn't happened yet, but we know that Lockehein will convince Esmeria to release the boy to him. Required Characters: Lockehein and Esmeria Banned Characters: None Chosen Characters: Lockehein(Jeff), Esmeria(Gray) Roleplay Esmiria is relieved that her necklace was found, and she doesn't entirely mind that it was broken. The necklace was a gift from her husband, a man old enough to be her father. She never really wanted this marriage, but how could she refuse the advances of a lord from a higher family? What she mostly cared about was a small clover charm that she had laced onto the necklace in between two of the large jewels. She felt obligated to wear the necklace, so she put the charm on there to remind her of her true love, Nathaniel. She was having an affair with Nathaniel, you see, and the charm was a gift from him. She was intently focused on this charm and not much of anything else right now. Lockehien is rather annoyed, as always and knows of Lady Esmeira, and that even though she s nothing in his eyes. he was told not to harm her and stay corgel, but he can give her a good scare,and no one said he couldn't harm the guards. J: With his eyes fixed on the guards as if calculating the time and effort needed to dispatch them all,"You're looking lovely as alway milady" slightly bowing, "I have heard that you have some children in you're possession and I've been told to collect them." He took a few steps forward towards the throne and Esmeria and placed his hands in his cloak. G: Esmeria looked up briefly from her clover charm to the man about 15 feet in front of her. She had watched him walk in with a limp and he didn't seem to have a very imposing stature.. but there was something about the way he talked, or maybe it was his expression.. She couldn't quite place it, but he gave her the creeps. "Um, " she cleared her throat and looked up again at the man, taking her gaze from the charm and straightening in her chair. "Lockehein isn't it? I've seen you carry out the business of Duke Pelinor on numerous occasions. What is it that Pelinor wants with the boy who stole my necklace?" J: Clearing his throat and grining"as you know Duke Pelinore has a kind heart and wishes nothing more than to help the misfortouned youth, turn their lives around"looking away and and then back iwith a strained voice " so please give me the children" Lockehien then clenches his fist and grins once again as if trying to keep from yelling. G: The four guards in the room seemed to tense, taking poses that looked outwardly casual but brought their hands in position to quickly draw their swords if necessary. Esmeria on the other hand only tilted her head slightly a bit curious as to why Pelinore would have sent Lockehein to directly speak with her. Lockehein had many dark rumors surrounding him, most of which were gruesome and grizzly and otherworldly. They were just rumors though, right? In anycase she wanted to end this meeting as quickly as she could. She had a meeting with her lover, Nathaniel later and she wanted to be ready. "There was only one boy, the messenger told me that the guards caught him with the necklace hidden in his back pocket and he was the only one responsible." She combed some of her long blonde bangs back behind her ear, "I have heard about Pelinore's kindness with orphans and I am not really concerned with the boy, but I do think he should be punished for this. Being taken in by a wealthy lord and fed sweet jelly treats is not what I had in mind." J: Taking his eyes from lady Esmeria and running his hand through his hair, "Truly milady, the boy should be punished, but it is not my call nor is it yours, now I know that there is a second child in the dungeon and I've no patience to speak to the likes of you any further, so I shall be taking them now." He turns and walks towards the large door way to the court yard. G: Feeling as if Lockehein has insulted their Lady, a couple of the guards draw their weapons and the others back off slightly. They are all ready for their orders and ready to fight for their Lady's honor if it comes down to it. Knowing that Duke Pelinore is a very powerful man and not wanting some big incident to happen and make her day worse than it already had been, she raised her hand as a sign for the guards to stand down and let the man leave. The guards sheathed their blades and stood at attention, facing out towards the courtyard door with their hands at their sides. Esmeria projected, "Proceed, but my husband will hear of this." She leaned her back against the throne a bit, "Marcus, send word to the guard that they should let this man, Lockehein, pass with the boys undetered. My husband will sort this out later if necessary. Everyone is dismissed, I am going to retired to my chambers for the night." J: "Smart Woman" Lockehein continued to the dungeon.